


What Happy is All About

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, based on a picture from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic. Derek and Stiles share an early morning moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happy is All About

Derek snored loudly, spread out on the bed on his stomach. Stiles stood in the door, shaking his head at his werewolf husband. Apparently, last night had been a particularly rough full moon, and Stiles felt a little guilty that it may have been his fault. He knew better than to fight with Derek right before the full moon, especially over something stupid like taking out the trash. He felt horrible about it. The night before, when Scott and Isaac had carried Derek into the house, broken and moaning in pain, Stiles was a wreck and couldn’t go back to sleep, adament that the reason Derek had been so in and out of control was because he had picked a fight with Derek and caused him to lose focus, so he dotted over Derek until the sun came back up.

 

Derek whined softly in his sleep, clearly sore, and Stiles swallowed his guilt and turned to go downstairs, hoping he could at least make Derek some tea to help him relax. Before he made it to the stairs though, he looked into the nursery and saw Oliver, their 6 month old, awake from his na and pressing his face against the bars. Stiles smiled at him. He and Derek were so fortunate to have such a good baby. “Hey there handsome,” Stiles said, walking in and lifting him into his arms. The baby rubbed his face on Stiles’ shoulder. “Did you just wake up? Are you hungry?” Stiles asked, rubbing his back softly. “Why don’t you come with Papa to the kitchen, huh?” he asked, carrying the child into the hallway and heading toward the stairs. Oliver whined though and pulled at Stiles’ shoulder, as if trying to go in the opposite direction. “Whoa there buddy!” Stiles squirmed to keep the baby in his arms. “Dada is sleeping right now.” Oliver just looked at Stiles, blinking. Stiles understood though and sighed, putting the baby on his hip and walking toward the bedroom.

 

Derek hadn’t moved. “See, Dada is sleeping,” Stiles whispered. Oliver was determined though, working toward getting out of Stiles’ arms and onto the bed, and Stiles wondered if their werewolf baby could since Derek was sore and tired.

 

Derek groaned as he shifted just slightly and Stiles stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Derek, baby, you awake?” Stiles asked. He put his hand on Derek’s ankle and Derek huffed, acknowledging Stiles’ touch but still not moving. Oliver, babbling quietly as he could, crawled out of Derek’s arms and onto the bed. “Oliver, no…” Stiles tried to grab him.

 

“‘S fine…” Derek mumbled quietly. Stiles bit his lip.

 

“Okay, Oli just be careful with Daddy then,” Stiles said, scooting up the bed and putting his hand on Derek’s back, rubbing gently as Oliver crawled up the side of the bed, climbing on top of Derek. Derek winced, but didn’t make a sound, and Oliver settled himself on Derek’s shoulder blades. Derek turned his head so their son’s head rested on Derek’s cheek. Stiles smiled softly, running his thumb over Oliver’s bald little head.

 

“Feeling any better?” Stiles asked quietly.

 

“Loads,” Derek said with a smile. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand, tugging him close until he was lying on his side next to Derek and Oliver. Oliver blew a raspberry on Derek’s cheek and the werewolf laughed. Stiles beamed. Derek laughing was Stiles’ favorite sound in the whole world.

 

“Did you kiss Daddy?” Stiles asked the baby, moving him just-so. Oliver lied between them, giggling happily as Derek rubbed his face on Oliver’s stomach and Stiles tickled his feet.

 

“I love you,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ head.

 

“I love you too,” he responded with a smile. “I’m sorry I argued with you yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not very good at household chores. I’m horrible, I stress you out, I don’t mean to,” Stiles shook his head and kissed Derek again. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. Between them, Oliver was babbling happily, playing with a button on Stiles’ shirt.

 

“My husband is a werewolf, we have a baby who still cries at two am, something supernatural is trying to kill us every other week, I’m always stressed,” he shrugged. “But you? You’re the opposite of horrible. You’re wonderful. You’re amazing and beautiful and perfect and nothing makes me happier than this right here, the three of us.” They both looked down at Oliver, who smiled up at them. “Just…”  Derek looked back up at Stiles again. “Try not to come home from full moons bloody and broken anymore? Seeing Scott and Isaac carrying you in like that….I thought the worst.” He hadn’t even realized Derek was holding his hand until he squeezed it tight.

 

“I’ll try, I promise,” Derek said, and Stiles smiled at him. They lied together a little longer until Oliver started gnawing on his hand, a sign he was hungry. “I think it’s time for breakfast,” Derek said, sitting up slowly. “What do you think Papa?” Stiles smiled wider, even as he helped Derek sit up and then lifted their baby in his arms.

 

“Sounds splended. COme on Oli, you can help me cook so your Dada takes his time coming downstairs.” He stood up and kissed Derek’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Derek responded back. Oliver squealed happily and Derek tickled his tummy again. “And I love you too buddy.” Stiles beamed as he carried the now much happier baby down the stairs to begin their morning routine, and was still doing so when Derek finally made it downstairs, easing into the kitchen chair and sitting Oliver on his lap, feeding him as Stiles made coffee. He sipped from his cup, watching the two of them as Derek bounced Oliver on his knee and decided this is what it feels like to be truly happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
